engineeringfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dore chakravarty
Welcome! Welcome to the Engineering Wikicity. I'm confident that the active engineers here will be looking forward to reading your contributions, as will those of us who know only a very little about engineering subjects. If you need help with formatting or any of the other computer-type things that we older folk never learned at school, just ask on the Talk page of the article concerned or of one of the active users. Robin Patterson 23:20, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC) posted on the OTHER User page (the one that has no space in the user's name) please dont past your full page on my page again Srini Dore chakravarty, -- Srini Categories In reply to your question about categories, I have said I use the same categories as Wikipedia does unless there's some very good reason not to. Kind regards - Robin Patterson 19:21, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) Your later questions about categories, posted to me and Srini. You may choose. Srini may have some firm ideas. Categories are good to have but not essential. If you can copy your work over to here, that's fine. Several people can then look at it and think about categories and other improvements. Robin Patterson 11:27, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) Please give links You've written to me and Srini about the Condenser-steam turbine article. Where is it? (Please paste a full URL into your messages unless it's for an internal link where just the brackets around the page name will do.) Robin Patterson 22:01, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) About Hot tit bits About Hot tit bits, I am not sure about the name but idea is good. I think we can jointly work on this. About Condenser-steam turbine, i will see what i can do. I think you can help with Engineerfication by making it more clear. Srini Copying from Wikipedia You wanted a hand with copying. #Open the Wikipedia edit box as if you were going to edit the article. #Highlight the whole box (eg with Ctrl + A) and "copy" (eg Ctrl + C) #Go to the Wikicity page and paste; preview; save. (see below) If the WP article was all your own work that's all you need to do. Robin Patterson 21:24, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) There's a bit more detail on what I wrote later than the above. In reply to some of your questions on my talk page: #No need to delete the Wikipedia article. #Yes, most of the links will be in red, because they now point to wikicity pages that haven't been created yet. No problem. #Sorry about the image - they are a nuisance and don't copy automatically. Leave it as "Missing image" and one of us may be able to upload it so that it eventually shows. What I wrote above should be enough if you add an item at the start. The fuller instruction then goes like this: #Click on a link in Wikicities to the article you want, so that the edit box opens (blank); then open another window for the next two steps. #Open the Wikipedia edit box as if you were going to edit the article. #Highlight the whole box (eg with Ctrl + A) and "copy" (eg Ctrl + C) #Go to the Wikicity page (in your other window) and paste; preview; save. Now have another try, please. Robin Patterson 05:55, 19 Nov 2005 (UTC) Success Two articles, illustrated! (And much sooner than I expected.) Nothing wrong with them. Great work. And categories too. Category creation does not require help from administrators. The best people to decide on categories are usually people such as you who know the subject. As I think I've said earlier, Wikipedia categories are good to start with. But they can be changed at any time. No hurry. By the way, "tit bits" would be better as one word "titbits". Your proposed "opining on the Engineering profession" might be best on a page such as Talk:Main Page or create a new one such as Talk:Professional Engineer. Robin Patterson 00:59, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) I can't understand what your latest difficulty is. Have you tried clicking on a "dead" link to start a new article about it? Try some easy ones (in one of your new articles here) for practice: heat exchanger, butterfly valve, latent heat, ... We can always change things if you don't get it quite right first time. Robin Patterson 07:26, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) Now you're doing just fine; consider deleting your OTHER user page My friend, I have read some of your Wikipedia user-talk page. Most impressive work you have done there and now here. I have also just realised that you have TWO User-pages here: User:Dore chakravarty (the more recent one, which has your contributions attached to it) and User:Dorechakravarty (the old one, which has no contributions attached to it). They are very much alike, both apparently copied from your Wikipedia page. I suggest that you: #stick with this recent one (User:Dore chakravarty), because it is linked to your contributions and the name on it has a space after "Dore" and therefore it matches the Wikipedia one, and #copy to the proper recent one anything you want to from what's on the old User:Dorechakravarty then ask an administrator to delete the old one and its talk page so that nobody gets confused again. Very best wishes Robin Patterson 05:37, 24 Nov 2005 (UTC) Electric power and other problems I'm sorry, I've been tied up with other things today, and now it is nearly bedtime. A while ago I suggested that you do this: *Have you tried clicking on a "dead" link to start a new article about it? Try some easy ones (in one of your new articles here) for practice: heat exchanger, butterfly valve, latent heat, ... Try a few of those now! Never mind categories. We can do them later when we have the articles. And you don't create an article in a category; you create an article then add something like "category:xyz"" at the bottom and it goes into that category automatically. Sorry no more time tonight. I see that there is a new contributor, by the way. Robin Patterson 10:19, 29 Nov 2005 (UTC) OK, it's another day, and you tried again and were successful! (almost entirely -- one of the category links ended with curly brackets and therefore didn't work; I've just fixed that) More, please! Robin Patterson 00:21, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) Your query Sorry about the delayed response, I've been busy with school, work, and moving. As regards copying articles from en.wikipedia, it's important to use the enWP template for attribution, and copying the articles is easy from the edit screen (just remember to change the categories to match the engineering wiki cat structure, and strip the interwiki links). I've also only been uploading images which have a copyright status that's easy to use over here (e.g., public domain, GFDL), and stripping the others from the article; doing this usually means downloading the images from wikipedia or wikimedia commons and uploading them here (with an explanation of copyright status).